happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Make Way! v1.1
Make Way! v1.1 is a featured Level by IAmVeryBored. It currently has over 3 million plays, with a rating of 3.28 from over 1,600 votes. Helicopter Man is the forced character. Gameplay First, text saying "IS IT BETTER NOW?" will flash for a split second. Then you will appear directly over Segway Guy, who will then move forward. If you go up, there will be some news relating and not relating to the level. In front of you are the directions and how to play with Helicopter Man. When you move ahead, you must use your magnet to pull the grey switch on the floor. Once you pull it up, a platform will rise, filling in the gap, and Segway Guy is able move on. Once he gets to the other side, the red wall in front of you will be deactivated, allowing you to go on. There are now homing mines in between two walls. You can go through the walls, but the homing mines can't. Use the propellers on your helicopter to blow up the homing mines. Once you have done so or when you take too long to get rid of the mines, Segway Guy will move forward. If you didn't destroy the mines in time, one will fly over to Segway Guy, and blow him up. Otherwise, he will "deactivate" red wall will disappear in front of you. Now, there will be a gap in front of you. Above the gap is a red button, which when you press it, text will appear saying "It's not working! The power source for this button is turned off!" So you must fly into the gap and pick up the rock at the bottom. You now must get through multiple spinning axe wheels. At the end, there is a green button on the floor, with a red light on top of it. Drop the rock on the button, and the light will turn green. Make sure the rock stays on top of the button, because if it falls off, the power source will also turn off. You must go back through the spinning axe wheels, and now you can press the red button on the ceiling, and the bridge will fill up the gap. Segway Guy will also move on, and the red wall will be deactivated. Segway Guy will now go up two small steps, and into an elevator. The elevator is too small for you to go into. However, when you fly up, there is an opening in the ceiling. From there, you must dodge spinning blade weapons. You must be careful at the third row of blade weapons, because they are spinning the other way as the first two rows. Then go across, then down. Stop where the next floor is, and go over the elevator call button. Once you do, you will automatically push the button, and the elevator will come up, and Segway Guy will come out. Segway Guy will go up the stairs and deactivate the next and final red wall. You then go forward where there will be a door leading outside. Just afterwards, there will be the finish line. Segway Guy will also move to the finish line (if you haven't killed him yet). Honors *The first and currently only featured level that has Helicopter Man as the forced character. Trivia *There was a bug in the initial version of this level, simply named Make Way, which caused Segway Guy to fall off his segway when Helicopter Man hits a trigger that Segway Guy was supposed to hit in order for it to properly activate. This level fixes the bug, as stated in the "news" at the start of the level. Gallery short lived text.png|The text that appears for a split second in the beginning of the level. The beggining of make way.png|The beginning. makeWay1.png MakeWay2.png|Blowing up the homing mines. MakeWay3.png|Pressing the red button without the power supply. MakeWay4.png|Going through the spinning blade weapons. MakeWay5.png|Dropping the rock on the button and turning on the power supply. MakeWay6.png|Segway Guy going in the elevator. MakeWay7.png MakeWay8.png|Exiting the building. MakeWayEnding.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2014 Category:Helicopter Man